Not The Strangest Thing
by GrlNamedLucifer
Summary: He didn't even know the woman. And yet he couldn't stop thinking about her.  "Frederick"/Kathryn


**Title:** Not The Strangest Thing**  
>Fandom:<strong> Once Upon A Time**  
>CharactersShip: **"Frederick"/Kathryn, Emma, Ruby**  
>AN: **Since we're not given a name for Frederick's Storybrooke counterpart, I've decided he's called "Aaron." Takes place after the end of 1x13. Thanks to skillfulway for making sure this made some semblance of sense.**  
>Summary:<strong> _He didn't even know the woman. And yet he couldn't stop thinking about her._

* * *

><p>Aaron stood outside the Sheriff's office, wondering what on earth he was doing there.<p>

There was no real reason for him to be there. He'd called in the accident, did his best to look for the driver of the car until the Sheriff arrived, told her what little he knew when asked. He'd even volunteered for the search party the next morning. Considering he'd never even met the missing woman, that should have been enough.

And yet, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Every time he thought about her being lost or hurt out in the woods somewhere, it made him uncomfortable in a way that he couldn't really chalk up to basic empathy. Which was ridiculous, of course, because he didn't even _know_ the woman. But the feeling wouldn't go away.

He wondered whether it was too late to just turn around and leave, but the decision was taken out of his hands when Sheriff Swan arrived.

"Hey, Aaron, right? The guy who found Kathryn Nolan's car?" He nodded and she gave him a slightly confused smile. "Something I can help you with?"

"Maybe." He followed her as she went inside the room. "Um, I know you probably can't really talk about an investigation or anything? But I just," felt like being _ridiculous_ and bothering a Sheriff who likely had more than enough on her plate because of some imagined connection with a missing woman, "wanted to see how the search was going for Mrs. Nolan, I guess."

The Sheriff's smile turned more sympathetic at that. "You're right on the investigation part – pretty sure that's against the rules. But if you're just asking whether we've found her or not?" She shook her head. "I'm afraid there's still no sign of her."

He felt something deflate inside of him. He's not sure what he expected – surely if she'd been found the whole town would know by now. His disappointment must have been obvious, because the Sheriff gave him an odd look. "You seem pretty concerned for a guy who didn't even know Mrs. Nolan."

"I know. Believe me, I know. I can't explain it myself but I feel almost... responsible, I guess." At the Sheriff's raised eyebrow, he hurried on to explain. "Not, you know, for the _crash_ obviously, but... I can't helping thinking that if I'd decided to drive down that road sooner or looked harder or something, I could've found her, you know? I just... can't stop thinking about her. Which is a little strange, I know."

"I dunno. Not the strangest thing I've ever heard. Though I can't say I'm the best judge on that at this point." She stared at him for a moment, like she was looking for something. Whatever it was, she must have found it because she continued, "you know, I'm sure you've read in the paper already, but... when I was born, this kid found me on the side of the road, took me to the hospital. I can't remember, obviously, but apparently he made his parents drive him everyday I was there to visit me. Just to see if I was okay, I guess." She shrugged. "Maybe he felt the same way you do."

"Maybe." He was pretty sure there was more to it, but he'd wasted enough of her time. "I should probably head to work. Sorry for bugging you like this."

"Don't worry about it. Hell, I'm sure she'd appreciate the concern." He nodded and headed out to the hallway, then stopped at her call. "Hey Aaron? I promise. Soon as I find something, I'll give you a call. Okay?"

"Thanks." Hopefully that would be enough to put the woman out of his mind. At least for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>A week later and Kathryn Nolan still hadn't been found.<p>

There were rumors, of course, because this was Storybrooke and the town seemed to thrive on gossip. The Mirror seemed to be not-so-subtly pushing the idea that Ms. Blanchard was responsible, which Aaron found kinda laughable. He knew her from work and had a hard time picture her being involved in anything that shady. Then again, he couldn't picture her dating a married man either, and that was apparently more fact than rumor, so maybe he wasn't the best judge.

Whatever the case, most people seemed to be focusing on who was to blame instead of finding the woman in question. And, despite his resolve to ignore his odd, confusing feelings, it bothered him more than he liked to admit.

"Sure you don't want me to make that an Irish coffee? You look like you could use it."

Aaron looked up at the waitress – Ruby, wasn't it? – and shook his head. "Showing up to school after a drink probably isn't the best plan, but thanks anyway."

The girl shrugged. "Might at least give this place something new to gossip about. Who knew a murder mystery could get boring."

He opened his mouth to protest that it _wasn't_ a murder, no one actually _knew_ the woman was anything but missing at this point, but a sight outside the window made him stop. It was 8 o'clock in the morning, way too early for anyone to be drunk, and yet the woman stumbling down the street certainly looked that way. She moved like she was having trouble staying upright, let alone walking in a straight line. Then she got closer to the diner and he realized she wasn't drunk, she was _hurt_ – the side of her face looked like it was covered in blood.

Making his way past Ruby with a promise to be right back, he left the diner just in time to catch the woman as she stumbled into him. Steadying her, he took a closer look at her face and saw the blood had come from a pretty bad cut on her head. She also seemed to be fighting a losing battle with consciousness, despite the sudden tight grip she had on his arm. She clearly needed to get to a hospital, and fast.

Before he had even finished the thought, Ruby had come up beside him, keys in hand and clearly ready for the opportunity to ditch work. "Come on," she said, jerking her head in the direction of what must've been her car. "I can get her there _way_ faster than an ambulance."

* * *

><p>Aaron sat with a cup of pretty awful hospital coffee in his hands, once again wondering what on earth he was doing there.<p>

Ruby had helped him get Kathryn – and the fact that he didn't immediately realize who the woman was said more than he liked about her condition – into her car, and had driven to the hospital so fast he was honestly surprised they made it in one piece. Once the doctors had Kathryn, Ruby had offered him a ride back but he'd declined, wanting to stay until the Sheriff arrived.

Considering Sheriff Swan had arrived over an hour ago, he'd pretty much run out of excuses for still being there. Other than the simple fact that he needed to see for himself that Kathryn was okay.

Eventually the Sheriff came into the waiting room, looking not all that surprised to find him still siting there. "Hey. The doc's making an exception to the family-only rule, if you want to see her."

The Sheriff led him to her room and knocked before opening the door. Inside, Kathryn was in bed, attached to an IV – dehydration probably – with a cast on her wrist and a bandage covering most of her forehead. But most importantly, she was alive and conscious. And that was definitely what made him feel so happy seeing her and not because she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, so the tiny voice in his head suggesting it could shut up, thanks. She gave them a tired, if slightly confused, smile when she noticed they'd come in.

"This is Aaron," the Sheriff explained. "He's the one who brought you to the hospital."

"Oh, yes, I remember." Her voice sounded scratchy, like she hadn't used it in ages. "I heard you found my car too."

He shrugged, feeling awkward. "I've either got really good or really bad timing, I guess."

She laughed, and he winced when it became a cough at the end. "Well, thank you either way."

The Sheriff made her excuses to leave, promising to come back once Kathryn was rested. Thinking that was his cue to leave as well, he said goodbye and turned to leave, but stopped when she called his name.

"I know we just met and all but... I've had more than enough time alone this week." She seemed almost embarrassed to admit that, like being lost in the woods or wherever for a week was something to be ashamed of. "Would it be too strange to ask you to stay with me? Just for a little while?"

Aaron smiled, and walked over to the bed, pulling up a chair. "Definitely not the strangest thing I've ever heard."

She smiled at him again at that. And, okay, maybe that tiny voice in his head had a point. She really was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.


End file.
